Lighting is often used to illuminate metropolitan areas in order to guide people through the metropolitan areas. Typically, such lighting is static and merely turns on and off according to switches that are controlled by individuals responsible for managing the lighting. Although such lighting configurations may be suitable for simply illuminating a location, the lighting may not be able to adapt to changing surroundings of the location. Because certain metropolitan areas are constantly changing, there may be missed opportunities to appeal to persons moving in the metropolitan areas at different times in a day.
Moreover, many communities have traditional un-connected lighting system and will continue to adopt connected solutions at the current low rates. Unconnected lighting systems are not amenable to remote diagnostics. Fault detection is carried out manually by citizens filing complaints and periodic inspections. These maintenance operations are both expensive and slow due to their reactionary nature. Proactive approaches to detecting faulty streetlights, for example, are very beneficial for cities.